Enter the 13th Doctor
by Phillipe363
Summary: The 12th Doctor injured and dying comes upon his first self, and well comes to a decision that let's the 13th Doctor live. Freshly regenerated the Doctor as usual finds trouble.


**Hello guys**

**This is actually a repost of a story I had initially up then took down in protest of what Doctor Who became.**

**The Christmas special called in Twice Upon a Time for the first and twelfth doctors made me mad enough to rage quit the show which I've been a lifelong fan of. Simply put Moffat and the other writers showed the 1rst Doctor absolutely zero respect with turning him into this sexist pig, which he never was all so they could shove the new female Doctor down our throats.**

**Plus, the new female Doctor's first season has been a woke/feminist galore with male and white people hating, pushing other SJW crap to the max of it has killed Doctor Who. When you've got Rotten Tomatoes has the audience score at 21% for Doctor Who season 11 while the site itself has the score at much higher percentage cause, of course, they are in the pockets of these woke studios.**

**So, Doctor Who joins Star Wars, Arrowverse and so much other stuff in the entrainment business that has been destroyed by woke crap.**

**My problem was never with the 13th Doctor being a female, and if told well it could have been interesting. My issue is with how the SJW's used a female Doctor into nothing more woke propaganda to spread female superiority/male hated.**

**Anyway, for those of you who don't want a woke female Doctor, but just simply the Doctor on with the show.**

* * *

A blue police box appears during a snowstorm then The Doctor stumbles out, and falls to the ground with kneeling in the snow. His hands and face are glowing with golden regeneration energy as the Time Lord extends his arms outward.

"No" The Doctor screams out with shoving his hands into the snow with a sizzle as the regeneration stops yet again.

A male voice from the distance "I will not change. I will not! No, no, no, no. The whole thing's ridiculous."

"Hello? Is someone there?" The Doctor asks looking around.

"Who is that?" the voice asks coming closer.

"I'm The Doctor" the Time Lord replies.

Approaching "The Doctor. Oh, I don't think so. No, dear me no. You may be a doctor, but I am the Doctor. The original, you might say." The elderly man replies, grabbing his jacket lapels.

"No this can't be. When exactly is here?" The Doctor replies, getting to his feet.

"A snowcap base in 1986 in Antarctica. Now would you mind explaining to me why this can't be, my dear boy?" the 1rst Doctor asks.

"My dear boy? I'm older than you" The Doctor replies.

"No, I don't think so, unless" the 1rst Doctor says surprised and coming to the realization "Good gracious me your me."

"Yes, I am, and it's been a very long time since having seen this old face" The Doctor says.

"And I end up with attack eyebrows" the 1rst Doctor says dryly.

"Your one to talk about faces. You're running around in a cape with a hawk-like nose" The Doctor replies.

"How many regenerations?" the 1rst Doctor asks.

"Spoilers" The Doctor replies knowing it's best to not let his past self, know he's actually past his original cycle.

"Very well" the 1rst Doctor says.

"Don't want to regenerate because your scared and so very far away from home? Also, because you don't know what will remain or go" The Doctor explains.

"You are scared of the same thing as well my boy" the 1rst Doctor replies.

"Yes. I've grown so much and lost so much more, I'm tired of moving on. Of not knowing what I'll end up as. Tired of dying and being reborn over and over again" The Doctor replies in frustration and anger.

"I guess my TARDIS brought you here, for us, for the same reason. Because change despite how much we dread is needed. There is still so much for us to see" the 1rst Doctor says.

"I guess you are right" The Doctor says coming to the realization that the only other option is to die and he's not ready yet for that either.

"Hmm. It appears both our bodies are wearing thin" the 1rst Doctor notes.

"Yes. I think you should probably head back to the TARDIS because Ben and Polly are going to be looking for you" The Doctor says.

"Hmm, yes I should get going. A pleasure to know my future is in safe hands. Good luck to you, Doctor." the 1rst Doctor replies.

"As to you. You won't alone for your change either" The Doctor says.

The 1rst Doctor nods, with a smile, then vanishes off into the blizzard.

Looking around "I had good innings. I might actually miss the eyebrows through" The Doctor says.

Feeling his hands and face begin to glow even hotter and brighter now as the energy begins to come off The Doctor extends his arms outward, bracing himself for it.

Suddenly the regeneration energy explodes in full as the Time Lord yells painfully as he can feel all the muscle, cells, bones and everything else changing into a new person.

Minutes later The Doctor stops screaming with looking tired as the regeneration ends before collapsing into the freezing snow. Eventually, the Time Lord gets up with doing a body check and realizes the body is now a woman's.

"Just over five feet tall. I haven't been short since I think when I had the umbrella and ugly question mark neck jumper. Hmm, this change actually might take a bit of getting used to" The Doctor says.

Snapping her fingers to open one of the doors she steps inside.

* * *

TARDIS console room

Walking up to the console The Doctor flips a few switches with pressing a couple of buttons before pulling a lever down to dematerialize. Pulling the scanner screen over, the Time Lord does a check of her features to see what she ended up after this regeneration.

"Oh my, I got blonde hair again. Sweet" The Doctor says inspecting her neck-length hair with a grin "Like the face too. Just glad to not be looking like the hobo clown or the scarf one. He was far too arrogant."

Deciding to get a change of clothes while the TARDIS is adrift in the vortex, the Time Lord heads off for an upper level and through a doorway leading to the rest of the vehicle.

Sometime later, The Doctor enters back into the control room having ditched her former self's clothes and into a new outfit. A pair of brown boots made for a lot of running, black pants with a similar color hoodie. She's wearing a gray overcoat that stops below her knees.

Noticing the time rotator has come to a halt, The Doctor decides might go see what's outside given her desire for exploring new places never changes. Walking over to the doors, The Doctor exits to discover a forest all around as she closes the door.

Starting off on a walk when there's suddenly a loud scream with a person calling for help, The Doctor begins running to where the noise came from. Slowing down to notice a woman and a man standing terrified.

Dashing over, The Doctor notices other than fearing something they are relatively fine.

"Who are you?" the man asks curiously and suspicious.

"Oh, just somebody who was in the forest. Who are you?" the Time Lord asks.

"Curtis and this is my sister, Jill" the man says.

"How close is it?" Jill asks.

"It? Something chasing you?" The Doctor asks curiously.

"Yes, a monster. We should get moving" Curtis says.

"That is a great idea. You both should get on running" The Doctor says.

"Wait aren't you coming with us?" Jill asks.

"Actually, I'm more interested in the creature. I think I'll stay here" The Doctor asks excitedly.

"You don't want to. This thing is not even human" Curtis says, fearful.

"It's like something out of hell itself. Your suicidal for staying here" Jill says terrified and confused why anybody would want to stay.

"Hardly the first time I've heard that. I suggest you both get out of here before it catches up" The Doctor says.

Hearing footsteps The Doctor turns around to see a six-foot-tall humanoid looking creature with a fish head with sharp teeth and fingers having claws. Curtis and Jill begin running with hiding behind a massive tree.

Looking at the creature for a moment "Ah a Saturnyn. It's been a good few thousand years since I've seen one of you" The Doctor says upon realization.

"Who are you? Because you are not from Earth" the Saturnyn says.

"Neither are you. Tell me what exactly are you doing here? Hunting down people, and trying to get another hybrid race?" The Doctor asks.

"No. Since my homeworld is gone, I have and shall keep feasting upon useless meat sacks" Saturnyn replies.

"Why don't you try living in peace with these people? They might never learn from some of their mistakes. Sure, they might be years behind in any form of universal technology, but humans are still a good race. There's no point for your senseless slaughter" The Doctor says angrily.

"They are my food and I shall fest" Saturnyn replies.

"Not anymore" The Doctor says walking backward.

"You have no way of stopping me" Saturnyn says approaching closer.

"Your race can't stay in the sunlight forever because of the ultraviolet rays make your skin burn. While I've been learning about your lunch plan fishy well… you might want to check where your standing" The Doctor says pointing upwards.

The Suturnyn glances up to see the full glare of the sun then glances back at The Doctor, as it begins to scream painfully burning apart. The alien lets out a final scream dying into a pile of ash.

"Is it over? The creature is gone?" Curtis asks approaching.

"Yes. It was an alien from the Saturnyn race which used to be a nice, peace-loving race until desperation for survival forced them into something evil. For this Saturyn its blood-sucking days are done" The Doctor replies flatly.

"Thank goodness. I never had a chance to ask but who exactly are you?" Jill asks walking over to stand beside her brother.

"Just the Doctor" the Time Lord replies with a light smile.

"No last name?" Curtis added

"Don't need one. I should be off. Goodbye" The Doctor says before walking away.

"Goodbye" Curtis and Jill say both waving.

After having walked for some time, The Doctor nears the TARDIS with pulling out the key and unlocking it the Time Lord steps inside.

Moments later the police box makes it's ever-familiar wheezing sound then vanishes from sight.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and if you want to leave a review letting me know what you think**

**Now wasn't that a lot better with a Doctor who just so happens to be female and not a female Doctor shoved down your throats? Yes, it is.**

**I kept the 13th Doctor wearing her initial reveal clothes because I liked that look far better than the 13th Doctor's actual clothes.**

**There is certainly something fitting about the first Doctor of both regeneration cycles changing their appearance in the same Artic base and due to the Mondasian Cybermen.**

**Until the next project**


End file.
